


Stay alive for me

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Because Heather McNamara deserved better, F/F, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: She should kill herself. The lifeboat was too small. The light it was to bright. She worthless to everyone.Except Veronica.





	

"Aw look Heathers going to whine whine whine all night".

"You don't deserve to live".

"why not kill yourself?".

She words repeated in Heather McNamara's mind as they had for the past hours she'd sat in the handicapped bathroom stall. She was still shaking and had kicked the pill bottle across the floor. 

"Your ass is off the team".

"Go on and bitch and moan".

"You don't deserve to dream".

"Your gonna die alone".

She felt tears sting her eyes. 

"Die alone! Die alone! Die alone! Die alone!".

She grabbed the pull bottle. Childproof caps be damned. She didn't want this life anymore. If she was dead there'd be a big funeral, a news story and a trubute. She would leave on a big note like Heather Chandler, their old leader who she almost missed,had.

"Heather? Heather? McNamara?". Veronica bursts into the bathrooms, opening each stall door and finding them empty. She reached the last stall. 

"Heather?".

"Don't call me that!". McNamara snapped. 

Veronica sighed. "Okay. Then what do you want me to call you?".

McNamara hesitated. "My real name is Stephanie. It's always been Stephanie. And I only ever hear it at home. My parents don't even know I'm a Heather. Was a Heather". She let out a cold laugh. "How sick is that?".

Veronica hesitated. "Stephanie?". God tha sounded stale. Stale, yet beautiful. It fitted her cheery personality and she wondered briefly how Stephanie McNamara was before she became Heather McNamara.

Stephanie began sobbing. "I just wanted to be popular. And now everyone hates me".

Veronica shook her head. "Everyone dosen't hate you". Stephanie laughed again coldly. "Yeah? Well Duke out my face in a dartboard and she's out for big points".

"I don't hate you".

The crying halted. "You... you don't?".

Veronica smiled a little. "No. I think out off all of you, you were my favorite. Duke just wanted to be the star and Heather... the less said about her the better".

Stephanie let out a laugh at that. "Yeah. Duke really was a kiss ass. But I wasn't very different. I didn't want to be the lead. I just wanted to have people like me".

"I like you! More than you know!". And once the words were out, Veronica knew hey couldn't go back in. 

She sighed and leaned against the stall door. 

"I've liked you for a while. You were the only one who didn't expect things of me. Duke wanted me to be less better than her and Heather just wanted to use me. And I guess I used her too. For protection. Than she was- she killed her self and Duke got what she wanted".

"But you listened when I spoke. And you stood up for yourself I thought you were so brave".

It's quiet for a moment. Than Veronica finds herself falling backwards as the door swung open. "Oof!". She huffs as she hits the bathroom floor. 

"I'm sorry!". Stephanie says as she towers over Veronica, peering down to look at her concerned.

"It's fine. I'm just glad your okay". She gets up and wraps her arms around Stephanie's waist in a hug. "I'm not letting you go".

"Not without you taking me with you".

Stephanie is crying into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

Veronica pats her hair. "It's okay".

"It's okay".


End file.
